


Irresistible Beings

by MasamiKnight



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angels, Character Death, Demons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Original Character(s), Succubi & Incubi, Swearing, Torture, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasamiKnight/pseuds/MasamiKnight
Summary: One of Black Hat's customers invited him to their place of business to discuss payment for a weapon. There, he caught sight of a well-known human dancer and decides to "hire" her to bring in more customers to his Organization.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Black Hat (Villainous) & Original Male Character(s), Black Hat (Villainous)/Original Character(s), Dr. Flug (Villainous)/Original Character(s), Dr. Slug (Villainous) & Original Female Character(s), White Hat (Villainous)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting a story on here. I hope everyone enjoys it. I'd appreciate feedback, so I can improve my works in the future.

Black Hat walked into the expensive club, glaring up at the neon red sign that read 'The Lusty Dream'.

Such a ridiculous name for a business, but it seems to be drawing in customers. The name, itself, or the video screens of many attractive dancers beside the sign, the powerful being didn't care.

Black Hat wouldn't be caught dead walking into a brothel, but his client kept insisting in meeting at his distasteful business. As a successful businessman, Black Hat decided to relent, to speed things up, so he wouldn't see the client again.

The eldritch's single eye scanned the dimly lit red room, searching for his client among the sea of dancers and customers.

Black Hat was becoming agitated by the second, not able to find the blasted idiot.

Whopping and hollering from various men, made the strong being turn around so he could see what the fuss was about.

Half-lidded eyes widened a fraction as he spotted an attractive woman with short red hair, her long bangs swept over above her left eyes, still revealing those sparkling light blue eyes.

"Our famous dancer for a special guest this evening!!! You all love her, you all want her!!! Let's give it up for, the Mystifying Maiden, Madeline!!" The announcer cheered.

"She was expensive to book for tonight, glad you made it on time. I wanted you to enjoy your time here, Mr. Black Hat" a male says beside the eldritch.

Black Hat looked to his right and saw his client, attending proudly, eyes still on the dancer. 

"Darcel, I wasn't expecting a dancer for me. I'm not one to make any appearances in any brothels" Black Hat deadpanned. 

"So you've said on the phone, but I wanted to celebrate on purchasing an item from your catalog. Electro is becoming a pain in the ass for me and my men... Would you like a drink? It's on the house" the club owner asked. 

"I'd prefer to get to business" replied the being. 

"Of course, of course. We're both busy men. Follow me to my office, unless you'd want to watch Madeline's performance first?" Darcel asked. 

Black Hat glared at the man, shoving him in the direction of his office, making the club owner laugh nervously. 

The eldritch took one last look at the attractive dancer, an idea sprinting onto mind, causing a large mischievous grin to split across his ashen face. 

"I'd also like the dancer's schedule" Black Hat demanded.

"Madeline? Of course. If you'd like, I'll also book you for a private dance" Darcel trailed off. 

"No, just her schedule" the powerful being relied. 

"Consider it done, sir"

"Excellent"


	2. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat sends his henchmen to finally capture Madeline at her workplace. Simple enough, right?

Dr. Flug sat at a table, his eyes trained on his target, who was serving tables at the moment. She won't be onstage for today. 

Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays are when she dances on stage, while Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays are when she serves tables. 

Why did the boss want a stripper for? He couldn't possibly want her sexual favors... did he? No, he wasn't really interested in sex. He's always busy with his businesses. 

While Dr. Flug was busy thinking, he failed to notice his target walking towards him.

"Would you like another drink, sir?" her calm, sweet voice asked. 

Flug snapped out of his thoughts and nervously stared at her, while her bright blue eyes examined him, a gentle smile on her red lips.

"Uh... A-A beer would be great" Flug replied. 

His response made the beautiful woman smile brightly, nodding her head and sauntering off to grab his drink. 

The scientist stared at her, watched as her hips swayed elegantly, causing him to sigh. 

"She's a beauty, isn't she? Makes you wonder how she ended up in a place like this, rather a modeling agency..." a male's voice piped up. 

Flug looked to his left and saw a tall man with slicked back blonde hair and a dazzling smirk on his face. The scientist rolled his eyes and looked away from the man, who was still talking about Madeline.

"Well, she obviously enjoys it, so why question her decision?" Flug stated.

"I'm not complaining. She's a real treat. Sucks I can't get a private show with the girl, she's real pricey" the man added. 

The man continued to talk, while Flug ignored him, still keeping his eyes on the target. As if sensing it was a one-sided conversation, the man walked off. 

After a few minutes, Madeline came back with two drinks, a soft smile on her lips. 

"Mind if I joined you? I'm finally on break" she stated. 

"Um... S-Sure..." Flug stuttered.

"Thanks" she grinned brightly.

Madeline pushed Flug's drink towards him, then took a sip from her neon red drink. Flug watched her lick her lips, entranced by the display.

"I saw you talking to Joseph earlier... Well, he was talking to you" Madeline giggled. 

"Y-Yeah... I...I wasn't interested in t-talking with him" the scientist replied. 

"No one is. He mainly talks about himself or he tries to get into the dancers pants... I've noticed you sitting here for the past three weeks. I mean, I'm not judging or anything since I've seen the same clients when I first worked here" Madeline stated. 

Flug choked on his beer, roughly hitting his chest to relieve himself of his coughing fit. 

"I-I was... recommended this place from a friend" the scientist lied, cringing. 

"Oh? Who do you like so far? I really love Teddy's performances and her persona" the dancer beamed. 

Flug began to sweat profusely, soaking his paper bag and his lab coat. 

"U-Uh... I don't really have a favorite dancer" he said. 

"You're the first to say that. I see you liking the cute nerdy types, like Cheryl. But then again, you might be into BDSM..." Madeline teased.

"W-What are you s-saying?! I'm... not into anything" Flug said.

"I was joking. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable... You just seemed so tense" she smiled sadly. 

Flug let out a sigh then he sipped his beer, while his target waved to her co-workers. 

"How did you end up in a place like this? The guy from earlier asked the same thing and it got me wondering" Flug questioned. 

"Well, that's a story. Since we barely know each other, I'll say this. I loved the film, Burlesque, and I was inspired to do the same thing" she winked. 

"You seem so..." Flug trailed off, struggling to find the right words. 

"Innocent? Yeah, I guess that's why my persona is the sweet and innocent girl. It brings in a lot of people. It's the same reason why I'm well known in the community" Madeline smiled. 

Flug stared at the woman for a few beats, then he sighed, sliding out of his seat. 

"I have to go now... It was nice talking to you, Madeline" Flug said. 

"Same here, sir" she beamed. 

Madeline watched as the scientist left, her red smile falling a bit when he was finally gone. 

At least she finally had a reason to talk to him. He seemed so nervous...

After a few more hours, Madeline got off of work. She gripped her black coat tighter to shield her body from the chilly night air. She began her trek home. 

Her blue eyes scanned the streets for any suspicious activity, her left hand in her coat pocket, gripping her pepperspray. 

She froze in her steps as her ears picked up the sound of taunting giggling. Madeline looked over her shoulder to find the person responsible, but no one was there. 

'You've got to be kidding me... There is no way I'm going to be someone's fucking personal pincushion... Nuh uh. Not today' she thought. 

Madeline turned tail and ran quickly, her red five inch heels clicking rapidly against the pavement. 

Thank sweet baby Jesus for the real talent that she possessed, running in heels.

After what felt like an eternity, Madeline made it safely home, all the while listening to maniacal laughter chasing after her. 

Taking in a breath of relief, she walked forward, ready to head inside her home, but was tackled to the ground by a heavy force. 

The dancer yelped in pain as the being sat ontop of her, using all of their weight. 

"Oh, my darling will be so proud to hear we finally got you" the being spoke. 

The red head looked over her shoulder and saw a young woman with long neon green hair while her bangs were red. The woman had two different eye colors and heavily dark eyeshadow. 

"Get off me!!" the dancer growled. 

The woman ignored the dancer and looked over her shoulder, and spoke to another person.

"Can we speed things up, you nerd? I want to see our cute boss" the woman said. 

"You're the one who was taking your time stalking her, Demencia. But you're right. The boss must be getting impatient" a familiar voice sighed.

"Is that you, Goggles?! What are you doing?! I-I thought we had a good conversation back in the club!" Madeline said.

The woman whose name is, Demencia, grabbed Madeline's arms and lifted her to her feet. Demencia's fingers digging into Madeline's soft pale skin. 

Flug held up a syringe filled with a clear liquid and walked up to the dancer. Madeline stared at the syringe and tried to get away from it, shaking her head rapidly. 

"C-Come on! I'll get you anything! You want drugs? ... Well, I don't know where to get that shit... But I can get you money! Food! Shelter! Anything! Just let me go! Please" Madeline begged. 

Flug's goggles reflected against the brightly lit streetlights, causing the lenses to shine, making him appear intimidating as he was in front of the dancer. 

Before Flug could inject the liquid into the red head's neck, she swiftly kicked his knee making him double over in pain, which made Demencia let go of Madeline to laugh at the poor scientist. 

Madeline took advantage of the situation and ran off, quickly running into a building. She ran up the stairs and down the hallway, then pounded her fist against the first door she saw. 

A middle aged woman opened up the door and stared at Madeline in confusion. 

"Can I help you, sweetie?" She asked. 

"Two crazy people are chasing after me, please help me" Madeline begged. 

The woman nodded her head quickly and allowed the dancer to walk into her apartment. 

"I'll call the police. Have a seat on the couch. You're safe" the woman smiled reassuringly. 

Madeline thanked the woman and sat down on the couch, carefully removing her heels to massage her feet.

Madeline dug into her coat pockets in search of her phone, but came up empty. 

"Don't tell me I forgot my damn phone at home again..." Madeline groaned. 

A few minutes passed of silence, making the dancer frown in confusion. She slowly stood up and grabbed the closest object to use as a weapon, which happened to be a lamp. 

"Miss? Are you okay? Are the cops on their way?" Madeline called out. 

Three seconds of silence passed, anxiety was hitting the dancer full force. 

Why was this happening to her? Was this a prank? Or was this karma for drinking Clarity's fruity drink? No, maybe Lucifer had it out for her. For shits and giggles. 

Madeline walked into the kitchen slowly and gaped at the sight of red staining the floor and the counters. The woman laid dead next to her phone.

The dancer took a few steps back, her eyes resting on the dead body, her heart beating rapidly. 

Her back collided with someone, so she froze and slowly looked over her shoulder, and saw the damn paper bag clad scientist standing behind her. 

"That was rude of you to kick me" he stated. 

What?! Was he being serious right now? There's a dead body in the kitchen and he's salty about her kicking him?!

She stayed silent as he grabbed her arm, while prying her only weapon from her grasp. Then he looked over her shoulder, humming to himself. 

"The boss wanted you in one piece with no injuries... I believe we accomplished that just fine..." he stated, proudly. 

Madeline squinted her eyes in anger then she feigned a pained gasp when Flug began to drag her out of the apartment. 

"I-I think I twisted my leg" she lied, falling over to the ground. 

"P-Please don't say that now!!! Please tell me you're lying right now!!!" Flug panicked. 

"You try running in tall heels!! I can't walk anymore!!" She stated. 

"Oh! Lord Black Hat's going to kill me!!" Flug shook violently. 

'He's so... weak... I could just attack him right now and run away again...' Madeline thought. 

That idea was thrown out the window as Demencia walked out of the kitchen, covered in blood. 

"The fuck's up with you, nerd?" She asked. 

"She twisted her ankle! And Lord Black Hat wanted her in perfect condition! What are we supposed to do now?!! I don't have a plan for this!!" Flug shouted. 

Demencia looked over at their target and eyed her curiously, then she lifted the dancer over her shoulder. 

"Better a twisted ankle, than a missing limb. Get over it, nerd! Let's go" Demencia sang. 

Madeline's kidnappers dragged her into a hat-shaped aircraft, the lizard girl dumping her onto a seat.

'Why me?!'


	3. Black Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline meets the person who ordered her kidnapping. She's given a new job, which she takes immediately for shits and giggles. If only Black Hat knew what he was getting himself into.

As the Hatship finally landed, Dimencia slung Madeline's body over her shoulder with Flug trailed behind. The red head stared the scientist down with her bright blue eyes in anger. 

"Why did your boss want me for anyways? He isn't one of those creepy obsessive stalkers, is he? I've had plenty of those guys during my time working at the Lusty Dream..." Madeline stated. 

Flug ignored her, making her pout and cast her eyes to the ground. 

Whatever, she didn't want answers anyways... But since he's being a fucking asshole...

Madeline hissed in pain and cried out, causing her captors to stop walking.

"Demencia, what did you do!? It's bad enough she's got a twisted ankle!!" Flug scolded.

"I didn't do nothin'!" She growled. 

"Put her down! You're holding her wrong! You're making her injury worse!!!" Flug shouted.

Demencia rolled her eyes and set Madeline down, then crossed her arms while Flug knelt down to examine her "injury".

"Where does it hurt?" He questioned, applying pressure on her ankle.

Madeline winced as Flug touched a certain spot between her heel bone and the medial malleolus.

Oh, guess she actually did twist her ankle... Adrenaline must have blocked the pain out. Wow, it's painful...

"Looks like you twisted your ankle alright" Flug hummed.

"No shit? I could've told you that much" Madeline rolled her eyes. 

"Demencia, get 505... He'll carry Madeline the rest of the way since you're not careful" Flug ordered.

"That's just going to waste time! Let's just run to my darling's office. Like ripping off a bandaid" the lizard hybrid cackled. 

"Make a decision already! I want to know what your boss wants me for and I want to rest my foot..." the dancer hissed. 

Flug sighed and allowed the lizard girl to pick up the dancer, then they continued to make their way through the halls.

Madeline stared at portraits of a man with gray skin wearing a top hat. While other portraits contained disasters, what beautiful art. And that man seems so full of himself. 

The trio stopped in front of a set of large black double doors, which looked heavy upon first glance. Flug knocked on one of the doors and waited for a reply. 

An irritated grumble was heard from behind the doors, so the scientist stuttered out his explanation for disturbing the owner. A faint 'come in' was heard next. 

Flug opened the doors and walked in first, with Demencia following behind, greeting whoever the owner of the voice was. 

The owner clearly didn't enjoy the lizard hybrids flirting as he growled at her. 

Madeline was busy staring at the ground in front of her, taking note how expensive it looked. Then she examined the dark gray walls with top hat designs on the wallpaper. 

Odd...

"I see you've successfully obtained my dancer, unharmed" a gravely voice chuckled darkly, causing shivers to run down Madeline's back. 

"Y-Yes, L-Lord Black Hat, sir. As instructed" Flug stuttered.

"Put her down, Demencia. Let me see my new servant" the voice ordered.

Madeline yelped as the lizard girl dumped her onto the ground, making Flug scold her. The red head slowly got off the ground and faced the person responsible for her kidnapping. 

..... oh shit... It's the man from the paintings. He looks more intimidating in person. 

Snapping out of her daze, she adjusted her coat and glared at the being in front of her. 

"What do you want from me? What's ask important that you had to get Thing 1 and Thing 2 to kidnap me? " Madeline asked. 

Black Hat laughed, causing to the woman to cringe from how malicious he sounded. 

"I wanted to give you new employment. You see, your previous owner stated that you were his most famous performer. And I wanted your face for my organization, but let's get one thing straight, I'm the face of my organization" he growled.

"You want me to be eye candy? That's it?" Madeline deadpanned.

"Precisely. I'll make it worth your while" Black Hat smirked. 

"I'll be paid?" She questioned.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I pay you?" He chuckled. 

Something doesn't seem right... Quick, ask the most obvious question!

"And that's all you want me to do? Just be your personal money maker?" Madeline rose a brow. 

"You'll also be my servant... We don't shoot videos every day. Dr. Flug has to create weapons for those idiotic excuses who call themselves villains" Black Hat rolled his eye. 

"Right, I knew there was more... So, I'm a maid and a model... that works, I guess" she stated, sarcastically. 

"Excellent! It's settled then. Sign here and you're soul will be mine" Black Hat grinned evilly. 

The eldritch created a scroll from thin air and shoved it towards the red head, along with an elegant black feather pen. 

Madeline signed her name in illegible cursive, then handed the scroll and pen back to the ashen being. Black Hat squinted his single eye to read Madeline's handwriting, to no avail. 

Madeline smirked victoriously as her new employer frowned, then allowed the contract to disappear. 

"Oh, and you should know that gingers don't have souls, Mr. Top Hat" Madeline stated.

"Black Hat" the eldritch corrected. 

"Hm?" Madeline tilted her head in confusion. 

"It's Black Hat. Not Top Hat. Everyone knows who I am" he replied. 

"Black Who? I never heard of you. I'm too busy swinging on poles and moving my hips to know anyone" Madeline stated. 

Black Hat stared at her in confusion, then he looked over at his cowering scientist, satisfied that someone was scared of him. 

"Dr. Flug, take our esteemed celebrity to her new room" the big cheese ordered. 

"Y-Yes sir!" Flug nodded. 

Madeline spun on her heel, but immediately fell over in pain. She massaged her ankle gently while the room was silent. 

"Didn't I order you that I wanted her unharmed!?" Black Hat growled, his voice growing deeper. 

"S-She twisted her ankle while running, sir! She was running in heels" Flug explained quickly.

"505!!!!" Black Hat shouted. 

A few minutes passed until the double doors opened to reveal a large blue bear with a yellow flower on its head. Madeline gaped in horror at the large bear and quickly stood up, backing away from the bear. She didn't get too far, as she caved in to her injured foot, falling against Black Hat's desk. 

"Baow?" The bear barked.

"Take her into one of the rooms" Black Hat ordered. 

The blue bear saluted and walked towards the dancer, picked her up in a gentle embrace and waddled out of the office. 

Screams of agony echoed through the manor, causing the bear to whimper. Madeline felt sorry for the creature so she placed a hand on his snout and petted him. 

"I'm sure Goggles will be okay, Baby Tugs Bear" Madeline reassured.

"Baow?" 505 tilted his head.

"He's a care bear... Don't tell me your name is actually 505?" She asked. 

The blue bear nodded his head making her shake her head, disapprovingly. 

505 carried the red head through some halls, until he stopped in front of a door, then opened it. Madeline stared at the room in awe.

The walls had the same wallpaper as the halls with more portraits of Black Hat. A queen sized bed was pushed up against the wall with an elegant black bed frame and a black bedroom bench sat in front of the bed. A dark red canopy hung from the high ceiling, framing the bed beautifully. On the opposite wall was a black writing desk and a matching chair, their legs curving like a snake. A black Gothic style vanity sat beside the bed, the mirror large and pristine.

"Sweet child o' mine, this is my room? Holy fu...dge, it's so beautiful. Is that a crystal chandelier?! I lived in an expensive penthouse and I never had a chandelier!!" Madeline gasped. 

505 carefully set the performer on the bed and waved a goodbye to her, then left the room.

She's going to enjoy her new home, all the whole messing with her new employer and co-workers.

The next day, 505 walked into Madeline's room with a rolling clothes rack filled with short maid uniforms, black six inch heels with red bottoms, maid headbands, black thigh highs, black chokers with silver bells, and white cuffs.

"Thanks, 505. Please tell me I can eat breakfast first before I get started" Madeline asked.

"Actually, you'll be staying by Lord Black Hat's side until your ankle heals, Madeline" Flug piped up. 

"Goggles, you're alive!!" The red head beamed. 

"Of course I'm alive. Now get dressed, so I can escort you to the kitchen" the scientist huffed. 

Madeline nodded her head and slid off the bed, limping towards the clothes real and grabbing her uniform. 

After she changed, Flug escorted the dancer to the kitchen, where he handed her a plate of pancakes. She sat down at the island with Flug and ate silently. 

"How is your foot?" Flug asked. 

"Hurts like a bitch and these heels aren't going to help me in the slightest" she beamed. 

"Yeah... I'll be sure to get you some medication for the pain and I'll bandage you're ankle" Flug said. 

"Thanks, Doc. I appreciate it a bunch even though you're the one who put me in this painful position" Madeline teased. 

Once the duo finished their food, the scientist escorted the woman towards their boss' office. Flug knocked on the door, earning a growl to go inside. Flug opened the door for the new servant, then left her alone with the powerful being. 

"So, what do you want me to do, boss man? Organize your books? File your papers? Massage your back?" Madeline smiled. 

Black Hat stared at her blankly, not bothering to reply. She stood awkwardly in front of the doors, waiting to be told what to do. He boss finally leaned back against his chair and motioned for her to walk towards him. 

As she made her way to the man, she noticed how sharp his green teeth were.

'Why the hell are they green? I'm pretty sure that isn't fucking natural... Then again being gray isn't natural... Where's his nose? Stop asking questions that you know won't get answered, Ma--'

"What are you staring at?" Black Hat asked, annoyed.

"Your nose"

Madeline's blue eyes widened in horror. "Uh...ah... You knows I love your home. Very beautiful, very elegant and scary. So you" she quickly corrected.

Black Hat rose a brow as if saying he wasn't going to believe in her bullshit, then he rolled his eye. He rested his head against his hand and continued to watch her every move. "Whatever, I don't fucking care. You're going to stand there until I say otherwise. Understand? " he asked.

"Sure, I can do that" she shrugged. 

"Good to see you follow orders" he grumbled. 

"My name's--"

"I don't care who you are. I'll call you whatever I damn well please. Now shut up, I'm working" Black Hat interrupted. 

"Rude... And I thought you were a gentleman, what with your top hat and monocle" Madeline mumbled. 

"I told you to shut up. Follow orders... I am a gentleman, I treat those worthy of my respect. I don't treat whores who strip in front of buffoons with respect" he smirked. 

"I'm not a whore. I haven't had sex yet. So jokes on you" Madeline laughed. 

"Was that you trying to be proud? How pathetic you humans are" Black Hat taunted. 

"Funny of you to assume that I'm human. For all you know, I may be something else" the dancer smirked. 

"And pray do tell, what could you possibly be?"

Madeline paused for dramatic effect, puffing her chest out, while her blue eyes glowed. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out, my Lord"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Is appreciate some feedback on how to make the story better and/or correct any mistakes I may have over looked.


	4. Demencia Why?! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline's official first day of becoming a maid has begun and she's already hating it because of a certain lizard girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter along with others will be in Madeline's point of view.

I walked the halls of the hat manor with a bucket filled with cleaning supplies. 505 and I agreed that we each get to clean one side of the manor. I was venturing the right side of the manor while 505 took the left, since the left was more dangerous for some reason. 

I walked into a study room, which had shelves filled with books. Sitting at the center of the wall was a beautiful fireplace with designs of grotesque monsters, though it wasn't really surprising. In front of the fireplace was a luxurious chair with red cushions and golden legs. This guy has expensive tastes. 

I started my cleaning session, starting off with dusting off the artifacts sitting on their own exhibits.

While I was cleaning, my ears picked up the sound of crackling, so I looked around the room in confusion. Eyes squinting in suspicion, I looked up at the ceiling and quickly jumped out of the way. Demencia fell from the ceiling and groaned in disappointment, failing to crush me. 

"What the hell's wrong with you?! Don't you have something better to do?!" I scolded. 

"Uh, no. My darling is busy with work and I'm not allowed to go into Flug's lab. So you're my best bet to get some action, newbie" Demencia smirked.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, beginning to get off the ground, but was stopped by the woman. She pounced on me, using all of her weight to incapacitate my movements. 

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? I have work to finish and I don't want 505 to think that I can't handle the work. Get off of me, you damn lizard!!!" I growled, all the while trying to shove her. 

All she did was laugh at me, making me boil in pure anger. My body began to heat up in fury, which alerted the woman. Her eyes widened in shock as she was thrown off me. Her body tumbling against the carpet.

Demencia at up from the floor, her eyes held shock and excitement at what transpired. 

"How'd you do that?!"

What? Hasn't she ever heard of sudden strength? Well, probably not... She seems to have unnatural strength without hormones kicking in... Let's go with that.

"Adrenaline" I simply replied. 

"No, no. Your eyes! They changed color!" She corrected.

"Sure, and my name isn't Elvira" I said sarcastically. 

Demencia's brows furrowed in confusion, eyeing me up and down. 

"... You're name isn't--" "I know, I was being sarcastic, Demencia! My name isn't Elvira, I wish it was. Who wouldn't want to be the Mistress of the Dark?" I sighed dreamily. 

"Okay, weirdo. I'm gonna go, but I know what I saw. I'm not dumb"

"Sure, whatever you say... Just leave me to my work now. Go bother Flug or something..."

The punk woman scuttled away on the ceiling, letting me sigh with relief I survived the encounter. Having Demencia notice was better than Black Hat and Flug. But I had to be more careful.

After that fiasco with Demencia, I was called to Black Hat's office with his afternoon tea. How fancy can he possibly get. The next thing I'm expecting is him growing a damn mustache and laugh poshly.

On my way to his office, I spotted a portrait of the eldritch with a stereotypical villain mustache. I squinted my eyes in exasperation as he was twirling said mustache all the while his other hand was gripping a train lever, laughing at five people tied to the train tracks.

Really...? Did he really have that mustache? He couldn't have had that damn thing on his face, but then again, he could have. I'm looking at the proof... I can't take him seriously, not that I did before I saw this painting. 

I sped walked to my boss' office and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for the okay to walk in. 

A grumble sounded behind the door so I walked in and smiled brightly at the brooding being, who was glaring at me in anger. 

"Took you long enough" he growled. 

"Sorry, I was admiring one of your... lovely paintings, my Lord. I have to say it was very... sophisticated" my lips struggled to keep from laughing. 

"Yes, only the best are hung up, the others are burned along with the swine who had the audacity of painting them. I see you're a woman of great taste in art" he smirked. 

"Like your mustache?"

The fuck did you just say? Oh shit, this is where I die. Oh, he looks pissed now. 

"I mean I loved that mustache. Why did you ever get rid of that? It gave that sense of... elegance, not that you don't look elegant without it... You look handsome without it. I'm going to shut up now" I blushed. 

'Mom is going to blow a gasket once she hears about this!'

"We must never speak of that painting. I've only ever kept it hung because of how pathetic those heroes looked. I'm still proud of that day" Black Hat stated.

"They did look pathetic. Wish I was there to witness it. How long ago was it?" I questioned. 

"November 17th, 1854"

"Oh yeah. That was before I was born"

Black Hat rise a brow at what I mumbled, then he scoffed, rolling his eye. 

"Of course it was before you were born, moron"

Shrugging my shoulders, I made my way towards the eldritch, setting down his cup of tea. 

"What's my schedule for the rest of the day?" He mumbled. 

"You have a meeting with a new client in four hours. After the meeting, Flug has said that he's finished the device he's been working on so a shoot will be happening today, if you're alright with it?"

"Fine. Don't screw this up. It would be a shame if you make a fool out of me and my organization" he smirked.

"I'm used to having eyes on me, sir. How bad can it really be to be filmed?"

I shouldn't have said... How can his smile be that big?!

Hours passed by as I was looking through recipes in the kitchen while 505 was beside me, eating a bowl of ice cream. My foot was tapping rapidly to an unknown song in my head.

"Baow"

"Sorry, buddy. I'm worried about that shoot today. What if something happens? I don't want to go back. My mom is going to be disappointed in me. And that's something cause she never gets mad, unless it's embarrassing to the family" I ranted.

505 barked with a sad smile, patting my back softly.

"Thanks. I'll be fine" I smiled. 

Flug walked into the kitchen to retrieve me, while I let 505 know that we'll be having lasagna for dinner.

"You'll do fine, Madeline. It's just like you dancing on stage" Flug stated. 

"...Will Demencia be there?" I asked. 

"No, no. She's not allowed in front of the camera anymore. She tends to ruin our footage with her Demencia tips" Flug rolled his eyes. 

"Good"

"What were you talking about with 505? Go back home?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. You know how parents are and their disappointing children. I'm the only one who's not up to their potential. That's the reason I was a dancer, so they could be proud of me" I chuckled awkwardly. 

"How would that make them--" "If you were in my position, you'd understand, Doc. There's a lot you don't know about me. Starting off with my name" I stated.

Before the scientist could question me further, I walked ahead into his lab and stood beside the boss. The top hat wearing being looked me up and down in disgust, making me frown.

"What?"

"You didn't bother to look more presentable?"

"I thought I looked fine... I fixed my makeup after I finished cleaning my half of the manor"

"Cambot, fix her up. She's going to embarrass me looking like that"

Rude...

I stood still as the long-legged camera sprouted arms and began to redo my makeup and my hair. My brows furrowed as it adjusted my breasts and my uniform.

After it was finished it crawled away a good distance from us, ready to start the commercial. 

Black Hat examined me with a raised brow, then shrugged his shoulders. 

"That's as good as you're going to get. Next time, make sure you wear something else before coming for a commercial"

"Noted, sir. Do I have any lines?"

"Just stand there and look pretty. I'll be doing all the work and Dr. Flug will be talking about the invention. You do nothing unless I say otherwise. Is that understood?"

"As understandable as it can be" I replied. 

"Going live. Now!" Flug announced.

"Greetings, Black Hat here to help you destroy any heroes in your life. Presenting the Paralysis Device. It'll paralyze your enemies for a few hours, just enough time for you to do whatever you please" Black Hat explained. 

I watched as the villain picked up the gun and pointed it at a cage of dogs, while Dr. Flug explained the device in detail. 

Black Hat fired the weapon, causing the animals to yelp in pain. He laughed at their pain, while I Neosho glanced at the scientist. 

Flug held out his hands for me to stay still and not react, so I nodded my head in understanding. 

"Oh, Darling!!!" Demencia shouted.

"Demencia, no! Get out! You know you're not supposed to be here while we're shooting a commercial!" Flug shouted. 

Oh god. This was actually going well!

Black Hat growled at the lizard woman then smirked, pointing the Paralysis Device at her. I stepped away from him and watched in curiosity as the scientist chased after the woman.

Before I knew it, I was tackled to the ground by two individuals.I groaned in pain as Demencia cackled, while Flug apologized profusely to me. 

"Just get off me before you both regret it. I've never killed a person, but it looks like that's going to change very quickly" I grumbled.

"Look! I knew I wasn't crazy! Her eyes changed color!" Demencia giggled excitedly.

Why couldn't she be quiet and left it alone!?

I shoved the woman off me and slowly got to my feet, sighing in exhaustion. 

"I'm heading back into the kitchen to get dinner started" 

I left the room while Black Hat yelled at his henchmen for wasting his precious time, it was mostly for Demencia, but he wanted to scare the poor scientist for the hell of it.


	5. You Seriously Thought That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat Organization members learn something new about their servant when two important people visits the dancer's new workplace. It was obvious, but no one was interested in what she had to say. *cough**cough* Black Hat.

I stood in front of the stove, flipping pancakes, while 505 buttered up the finished hot cakes. I looked over to the steaming stacks, then towards the fridge. "What do you think, 505? Should we make strawberry syrup or use the syrup we have?" I asked. "Baow!" He replied, pointing towards the fridge, making me giggle. "Strawberry syrup it is. Can you get the berries, cutie?" The cute bear saluted and waddled towards the fridge, grabbing said berries. And came back, holding out the red berries. "Thank you. Do you want to make it? Do you know how to make strawberry syrup?" I rose a brow. He nodded his head and prepared the syrup by himself. I smiled at him and bit my bottom lip. "Can you talk?" 505 shook his head and frowned gently, so I patted his fluffy arm. "Maybe I could teach you. Would you like that?" I tilted my head. He excitedly nodded his head and chirped, his big eyes sparkling brightly. "Let's start with something easy like my name. Okay?" I smiled. "B-Baow?" 505 tried. "Ma--" "I'm paying you to be my servant and my money maker, not the failure's tutor! Now bring my breakfast or I'll have you for breakfast!" Black Hat shouted from the dining room. "We'll continue later. I'll give him his food, while you serve Flug and Demencia" I reassured. The bear nodded his head and stacked some pancakes on two plates, then drizzled strawberry syrup on them. Carrying the plates on his paws, he headed out, while I prepared Black Hat's, 505's, and my own pancakes. I picked up Black Hat's plate then carried it out into the dining room, placing it in front of the eldritch. Reaching across from him, grabbing the orange juice getting ready to pour some into his glass, but when I heard him growl. Blinking in confusion, I glanced up at the evil being while he began to cut into his pancakes. "I don't want juice" he stated. "...Sir, you don't go outside everyday. You need the D. Vitamin D, that is" I smirked. Demencia and Flug struggled to contain their laughter, while Black Hat and I had a staring contest. Rolling his eye, grumbling a whatever, making me smirk victoriously, pouring the juice into his glass. "Thank you, sir. I hope you enjoy you're breakfast" Turning around to head back into the kitchen, I froze when my phone rang, so I quickly grabbed it and answered it. "Mom?" I replied quickly. My blue eyes trailed around the room, ignoring everyone while stared at me. My brows furrowed in uncertainty, then I pulled my phone from my ear to talk to Black Hat. "Sir, does my mother have your permission to meet you?" I questioned. He stared at me for a few seconds then he shrugged his shoulders then sipped his juice. "I suppose. When?" He asked. "... Today... You don't have any meetings today" I replied. "Fine. Prepare for her arrival" he said. "Thank you, sir. Mom, he's available today... Will Father be joining you? ... No? How about my brother? Okay... I'll see you soon. Love yo--... Guess not" I mumbled. I slid my phone into my dress pocket and let out a defeated sigh. "I have to warn you about my mother, guys. She may look nice, but she knows how to ruin your lives... literally. Please be respectful, I'm looking at you Demencia" I glared at the woman. "Whatever. How bad can she really be? I bet Black Hat could beat her ass" Demencia rolled her eyes. "I'd advise against that. You wouldn't want my whole family after you guys" I sighed. "Dr. Flug, make sure Demencia doesn't make me and my organization seem like fraud. Or you'll regret it. Maid, follow me" Black Hat ordered. "Sir, I think you should really learn my real name. My mother will be disappointed if my own boss doesn't know who I am" I suggested. "Like I said before, I don't care who you are. Tell me about your mother" he stated. "You don't care, so why should I say anything. Maybe you should be surprised instead. I'm sure mother would be thrilled with your genuine confusion. I know I would" "Leave me and look presentable" "Yeah, yeah. I don't want my mother to see me like this" I mumbled. We parted ways, me heading to my room to get changed. I stood beside Black Hat in the foyer with everyone else standing behind us. My fingers trembled in anxiety as my eyes landed on the clock. She's almost going to be here... Calm down. Relax... "At ease. You're starting to piss me off with your fidgeting" Black Hat growled. After he said that, the doorbell rang, so I sped walked towards the door and opened it. My eyes sparkled at the sight of my older twin smiling brightly at me. "Hey there, my darling little sister. Home has been dull without you there" my brother teased. "I've missed you so much! I miss pranking poor souls with you!" I beamed. "I decided to bring your brother because I knew you'd want to see him again. Now, let's get this over with" my mother's cold, yet sweet voice spoke up. I nodded my head and stepped out of their way so they could walk into the manor. My brother staying by my side, while mother examined the dark decor. "Such revolting decor... I would've killed whoever thought this was good" mother spat, disgusted. "Play nice, mother. Perhaps the owner of this... residence would say the same to our home" my brother butted in. My blue eyes landed on Black Hat who was fuming while the others were a bit aways from our boss to not get attacked. "Mom, this is my new boss, Lord Black Hat. He's the owner of this manor and Black Hat Organization" I gestured towards the eldritch, who composed himself. Mother glanced over towards my co-workers then rested her bright blue eyes on the villain. Her heels clicked against the carpet and her floor length red hair flowed elegantly. "Lord Black Hat, this is my mother, Duchess Aria Knight. And this my older brother, Masato" I beamed. "Ah, yes. Black Hat. You're the talk in Hell. No one shuts up about you. How did you stumble upon Masami?" Mom asked. I smirked as Black Hat chanced a quick glance my way, so I saluted to him and walked off to give them space. Flug, Demencia, and 505 followed and me into the study. "Masato, these are my co-workers. Dr. Flug, Demencia, and 505" I introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet my sister's co-workers" my brother grinned. Flug stared between my brother and me in question. Before he could say anything, Demencia shoved him away and jumped in front of us. "How are you related? You look the same but he's... gray and you're human looking" Demencia pointed out. Masato and I laughed at her question then I snapped my fingers. Causing my skin to turn into the lightest shade of gray, almost white. My pupils fading into my blue orbs, and the whites of my eyes turned into a dark shade of red. Three red dots appeared under my eyes and sharp fangs grew out from my top jaw. "This is how I actually look like. I'm a demon. Fun, right?" I chucked. "Our mother wanted Masami to channel her inner succubus. I'm sure you've noticed how innocent she looks? How she looks seem to be our father's fault... Oh, before I forget, our cousin says she misses you, sis" Masato said. "Charlie! How is she and Vaggie?" I asked, eyes sparkling. "They're great. They opened up that hotel two months ago earth time, one year ago hell time. Charlie wants you to attend a ball, you can bring your co-workers" Masato said. "When's the party?" "Uh... this month on the 16th. You guys down for a ball in Hell?" the incubus asked. "It depends on Lord Black Hat" Flug stated. "What depends on me?" Speak of the devil, he shall appear. "There's going to be a ball in hell and I want ask of us to go, sir" I spoke. "We'll attend the ball, my Lady" Black Hat smirked. Son of a bitch... I hate that title... Mother beamed at me and pulled me into a hug, making me yelp in shock. "I'm so proud of you!!! I'll let your father know of accomplishments. Now I must be off. I'll see you at Charlies' ball that's coming up in three weeks, sweetie. Come, Masato!" Mom beamed. I watched in awe as my mom ran off with my brother in tow. My blue eyes landed on the villain, who was still staring at me. "What did you say to my mother? She hasn't been that happy with me in a long time" "Once you're mother told me who your father was, I told her how much you were like him. Killing so many useless humans" he said. "... But I haven't killed anyone in so long. My dad would know if I have killed or not" I frowned. "Well, it's time you live up to the Knight name, maid. Lucky for you, I got a call regarding a specific weapon that a villain has been trying to steal. They fail each time because of a couple of heroes" Black Hat grinned mischievously. Flug had managed to create two guns that counts as grapple guns, and actual blasters. He also let me know that I could transform the pistols into a sniper rifle. I wore a black sweetheart tube top, black pants that bunch up where my black knee length high heeled boots began, long black fingerless gloves, and a black choker with a blue gem. As I walked out of my room, I jumped back as Black Hat stood in front of door, smirking victoriously. "Well, I have to admit, you'd make a decent villain" he complimented. "Thank you, sir. I'm ready to go" I stated. "I have something to give you for your mission" he said. He held out a hand and a belt with pouches attached to it sat on his palm. My blue eyes landed on the organization logo on the buckle then I reached for the belt, but was stopped when the villain grabbed my wrist with his free hand. "Don't leave any evidence, we wouldn't want unnecessary attention, do we?" While he spoke, he attached the belt around my hips, tightening it when he finished asking his question. I stared up at him in a daze, my pale gray cheeks turning red. "I understand. I'll be quick to grab the weapon, all the while killing as much--" "All humans. No heroes or humans should be alive once you come back here. Flug and Demencia will be there if you needed assistance. Once you come back victorious, I'll reward you" he purred. My eyes widened in excitement, then I raced to the lab, where Flug and Demencia were waiting for me. "You ready to go?" Flug questioned. "Let's go kill some heroes and humans" Demencia cackled maniacally and crawled into the Hatship, while the scientist and I followed after her, a sadistic grin on my red lips.


	6. Don't Piss Off Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masami's mission starts off perfect, but once a few heroes show up, things turn ugly.

I sat on a chair and listened to Flug's plans closely, while Demencia scrolled through her phone. 

"The building will be heavily guarded, but that shouldn't be a problem for you. You can pick off the guards with sniper rifle one by one. But be careful, those guards call in to the hero association every hour. You have to move quickly, Masami. We'll be here for you, if we believe you need help, we'll step in immediately" Flug explained. 

"Seems like a plan. I'm a bit rusty in this sneaky, stealing thing. But I got this. Seems easy enough since you made these guns for me" I smiled.

Flug walked towards me and handed me an earpiece, which I put on, thanking him softly. 

"This is how we'll contact you, I'll be letting you know if any heroes are making their way to you... Good luck... don't screw up" he said. 

I smiled brightly at him then walked over to the exit, waiting for the hatch to open. 

Once it opened, I looked down at the ground, my short red hair whipping around violently from the harsh winds. 

"Masa--"

I jumped out the Hatship, not hearing the scientist screaming my name because of the fast air hitting my ears. My arms close to my sides to speed up my descent. 

I grabbed one of my guns, pointing it at a signal tower, then pulled the trigger. The grapple hook wrapped around a metal bar, so I used my speed to swing forward and pulled the trigger again, retracting the hook.

I flipped through the air and continued to grapple forward until I arrived at my vantage point.

I lifted my finger to my ear and pressed the earpiece, eyes keeping track of the guards.

"Hey, Goggles, I made it to my vantage point. I'm ready to take some guards" I whispered.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!!! LORD BLACK HAT WOULD KILL ME IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU!!!" He shouted at me. 

"Sorry, but nothing would've happened to me. My reflexes are superb" I snickered. 

"Yeah, great reflexes. I tackled you three times" Demencia piped up.

"...I wasn't talking to you...." I grumbled. 

"Anyways, kill off a guard that's alone" Flug suggested.

The feed cut off, so I grabbed both my guns and transformed them into a sniper rifle.

Snapping my fingers, blue-lensed cat eye goggles appeared on my face, making me smirk as the lens helped me zoom in closer to the museum.

Aiming my rifle at a guard, I pulled the trigger, killing him instantly. My heart pounded against my chest rapidly, as each guard was killed in under five minutes.

"Goggles, they're dead. Remind me where the weapon is while I'm heading to the museum" I said. 

I jumped off the ledge onto another building until I was ontop of the museum, slipping inside through the skylight. 

"It should be in the storage room. You have thirty minutes until the heroes figure out that something's wrong" Flug stated. 

"Plenty of time..." I replied. 

Trekking through the halls carefully avoiding any security cameras. I stood in front of a large metal door, and quickly used a tool from the utility belt Black Hat gave me. 

"Fifteen minutes" Flug stated. 

My eyes landed on a device resting in a glass exhibit, making my lips curl upwards in excitement. 

"Wah!!! Masami, get out of there!! Hurry! I didn't think they'd send them!!!" Flug shouted in my ear. 

"Who's them? I'm so close!"

"Ah! It's too late. We're coming! You can't fight all of them by yourself!" 

I swung my foot into the glass and grabbed the device, stuffing it into the larger pouches, then looking around for a hiding spot.

Before I could hide, the ceiling caved in so I jumped out of the way. My blue eyes levees on a tall hero with heavily gelled blonde hair, his emerald green eyes sparkled with excitement. 

"Stop right there, thief" he began.

I blinked twice and pointed my rifle at him, pulling the trigger, the bullet hitting his chest. I walked passed him and out back to the lobby where I came from. 

The front door was busted open by Demencia, Dr. Flug trailing behind her with his ray gun in his hand. 

"We made it!" He huffed in exhaustion. 

"You okay, Doc? I have the device, so let's head home" I smiled. 

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you, villains?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

We turned our attention to a group of heroes who were glaring at us. 

"I killed that gelled hero, yeah, this'll be a walk in the park for me. I forgot how killing weak beings felt like" I chuckled.

The heroes stared at me in horror, then they took a fighting stance. 

"You'll play for that, villainess" 

(Switching the point of view to third person)

Two heroes charged towards Masami, anger clearly on their faces, two others went after Flug and Demencia. 

Masami grabbed her guns and aimed each at the incoming heroes, eyes glowing with excitement.

"We're taking you and your friends in, you evil scum!" The female hero stated.

"Well, let's see if you survive against me first" Masami laughed. 

The demoness dodged her opponents attacks, her movements quick and agile compared to the heroes, who were attacking ruthlessly.

After a few minutes of evading hits, the succubus got bored and fired two bullets into the heroes chests. She took one look at them and smirked. 

"You were saying about taking us in?"

"Demencia!!" Flug shouted, alarmed. 

The red head turned around and watched in shock as the muscle of the group was knocked out by one of the strongest heroes, while Flug was restrained in cuffs, fighting against his opponent. 

"Guys!"

Flug looked over to his team member nervously, still struggling. The hero that was holding the scientist back got annoyed with him, so he socked Flug in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. 

Masami's eyes glowed a bright shade of red, her light gray skin darkened to pitch black. Her sharp claws elongated, black leathery wings sprouted from her back, and horns grew from her skull. The most noticeable feature was the white skull on her face, accentuating her glowing red eyes. 

Using her wings, Masami charged at the hero restraining the paper bag clad scientist. Not giving him enough time to defend himself, she lifted the hero up into the sky. He tried to remove the demon's claws from his neck, to no avail. The she-demon choked the hero, then she smirked and threw him at his partner at full speed. 

Landing beside the good doctor, Masami pulled Flug up to his feet by his restraints, causing him to whimper, cowering in fear. This reaction made the red head roll her red eyes, then she tore the cuffs apart with her claws like butter.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, unless you give me a good reason to" she joked.

Flug mumbled a thanks and walked up to the unconscious Demencia, using his foot to nudge her. 

"We should leave. We have the device" the doctor said. 

"You're right. Let's go" Masami replied. 

She knelt down to Demencia and wrapped one of her arms around her shoulders then lifted her body up. The trio walked towards the exit, but the demon paused in her step, looking over her shoulder at the two remaining heroes. She smirked and tapped her heel twice, summoning two tall female shadow demons with large fluffy tails. Awaiting their masters' command, they stood at her side, looking down at her. 

"Kill any remaining survivors and torture those two heroes. Make nice and painful then kill them. Return to me once you've finished, girls"

With their orders, the two shadows charged at different directions to look for survivors, while the trio headed back to the Hatship.

Masami dumped Demencia's body on a seat then sat down beside her, breathing calmly. 

"...How long will that last?"

"That isn't the right question to ask, is it?" Masami chuckled. 

"I suppose not... Is it painful when you transform?" He corrected.

"When I was younger it did, but now the pain is nonexistent. I'll return back to my original form once I've calmed down"

"And those things that you summoned?" Flug questioned.

"They have a mind of their own. They're shadow demons. I could've summoned more, but that would've drained me" Masami explained. 

"You have a limit then?" 

"Everyone has a limit, even our boss. He's just smarter with his powers. I used my powers to save your asses..." she laughed.

"How do you transform? Would you allow me experiment on you?" Flug asked, the eyelights on his goggles shaking with excitement.

"I'll allow you to, but no cutting me up or sticking needles into me. As for your first question, demons can transform for a number of reasons like if they feel threatened or they're overwhelmed with strong negative emotions. But there are others who can transform just to wreak havoc upon the populace of hell, only powerful demons can harness that. Usually demons transform to protect themselves, depending on the type of demon we're taking about" Masami explained.

"Then what about you? Where do you fall under?" Flug questioned.

Masami smiled brightly, but it only creeped the scientist out when he glanced down at her sharp teeth.

"My mother is the Duchess of hell and my father is known as the Father of Death. My family is related to the Royals of hell. You get to decide where I fall under, Doc. But I'll be honest, I let my emotions get the better off me when I saw that filth hurt you while you were already restrained... How did you manage to get captured? You were fine when those heroes arrived"

Flug nervously glanced away from the demon, his paper bag wet with sweat.

"I-I was distracted" he mumbled.

Before the red head could question him further, the Hatship landed, and the nervous scientist scampered away.

"...Okay..."

505 walked into the hat shaped aircraft and picked up the lizard hybrid, greeting the demon happily, not questioning her different appearance. 

Masami made her way towards her boss' office, her heels clicking softly against the soft carpet. Her wings were folded in close to her body, so as to not knock any artifacts from their displays.

Finally arriving in front of the large familiar double doors, she lifted her fist to knock, but was stopped when both doors slammed open, revealing the powerful eldritch, grinning down at her. 

Black Hat took in her demon form, his smile widening if possible. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his office, slamming and locking his doors. 

"Well, isn't this a surprise. I trust you've completed your first mission?" 

"Yes, I wouldn't be here if I didn't"

Reaching into the pouch that held the weapon she was instructed to steal, she handed it to the villain. He examined the device for a few seconds then sent it away with a puff of black smoke. 

"I commend you're work. You bare no injuries, so I'm to assume the vermin weren't difficult to handle?"

"You assumed correctly, sir. I'm disappointed that I didn't transform because my opponents were too hard to handle. My emotions got the best of me when I saw Flug and Demencia in danger" the demon sighed.

"You came victorious, nonetheless. As a man of my word, I'll reward you" Black Hat purred.

The powerful villain wrapped an arm around the red head's waist, pulling her flush against his body. Her claws dug into his coat as he drew his face up to her, his lips pulled into a deviously charming smirk.

Masami's heart pounded rapidly as she felt his breath against her red lips. Her lashes fluttered shut as his lips landed onto hers, a sigh of relief left her chest as the evil being ran his fingers through her hair. 

She pulled away from the kiss, eyes still closed, and a content smile on her lips. 

"I've never heard of a virgin succubus, perhaps we'd better fix that. Don't you agree?"

Before the succubus could answer, the office doors were busted down by Masami's shadow demons, who were at her sides immediately, pulling their master away from the eldritch.

"What the--!"

Why did they have to be cockblocks now?!

Masami loved her pets, but why be protective now?!

"Uh, boss, meet my personal bodyguards"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see how the pistols transform into a sniper rifle:  
> https://pin.it/1AB25wq


	7. Welcome To The Hazbin Hotel!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat and his subordinates head off to hell a week early of the ball. Masami gets to see her cousin and how her business has been doing since she left to the living world, while meeting some interesting people.

Masami stood in the foyer with Black Hat, waiting for her co-workers to finish packing for their week long trip to hell.

Her bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement as Flug, Demencia, and 505 walked into the foyer, carrying their suitcases.

"Where are your bags, Masami?" Flug questioned. 

"I don't need bags since I can just snap my fingers and pull things out of thin air. Perks of being a demon" she giggled. 

The group walked out of the manor and watched as their boss opened a portal with his claws. Everyone walked through the portal, now standing in the middle of the street. 

Masami's blue eyes glowed in happiness at the familiar red tint of the skies with the pentagram acting as the sun. 

Crowds of demons and sinners eyed the crew, more the two humans than 505 and the two demonic beings. 

"Come on! I'll lead the way to the hotel. I know my cousin will let us stay there until we have to head back home!" Masami chirped happily. 

Denizens of hell muttered to one another of the two powerful beings walking the streets of hell with mortal souls trailing behind them. 

"You think those pathetic souls belong to them?"

"Wouldn't be surprised..."

"The Father of Death's daughter is back with Lord Black Hat!"

"Finally. Maybe she can tear down that happy go lucky princesses precious hotel"

"Isn't Lord Masato helping with that hotel?"

"Ignore them. They're just scared of bring redeemed... Oh, and they haven't seen humans in a long time" Masami chimed. 

The succubus' heels clicked along the bloodied sidewalk, her smile widening at the sight of demons running from her and the crew. 

"Are you well known here in hell?" Flug asked. 

"Try feared and respected. Don't get me wrong, these sinners respect any powerful being down here, but they don't give a shit about politics. You can say that there isn't any repercussions if you killed here. There's no cops here. You can steal and won't get into trouble, unless the person you stole from gets to you first"

The crew continued their journey to the Happy Hotel, without trouble. Masami beamed up at the building once they reached their destination. 

"We're here! I haven't been here in so long! It looks so different!! Come on!" she squealed with joy. 

The red head burst in through the front doors and examined the lobby, her bright blue eyes sparkling like diamonds.

"It looks better than I remember!!" She cheered.

"Welcome to the Happy Ho-- MASAMI!!!!" 

Said demon spun around and beamed at the blonde demon. Both females rushed towards each other and hugged the other tightly, the room filling with unbridled laughter.

Black Hat scoffed at the disgusting affection, averting his gaze to the workers, who were watching the display. 

"It's been so long since I last saw you! I'm glad you're here! I want you to meet the crew" Charlie squealed. 

"Awesome! Oh, I'd like to introduce you to my co-workers, Charlie" the red head said.

The princess looked behind her cousin, noticing there were more people in the room. Charlie's eyes widened in excitement at the thought of meeting new people. 

"Hello, I'm Charlie, the owner and founder of the Happy Hotel" the princess smiled respectfully.

"Black Hat, founder of Black Hat Organization, and retired villain. A pleasure to be meeting the princess of hell" the eldritch smirked. 

Charlie chuckled nervously when she recognized the powerful being when still she lived at her family home. 

"I remember you. You and my father always had meetings when I was younger" she said.

Satisfied with the short conversation, Black Hat ventured off to scrutinize the building, his polished black walking cane tapping faintly against the carpet. 

"He looks like someone else I know" Charlie whispered. 

Masami frowned and tilted her head in confusion. 

"Who? I'm sure Lord Black Hat is the only special being" Masami questioned.

"Later! Did you really bring two humans and a bear here? Is that a good idea?" Charlie asked. 

"One is definitely human, but the girl is far from it. She's an experiment. Lizard human hybrid. Her name's Demencia. She's the muscle. The man wearing the paper bag is Dr. Flug, he's the brains and the inventor! He made these awesome guns for me and I really love them!! He's great to talk to about human things. And this blue cutie is 505. He's the cutie of the group and he's the baby of the group" Masami beamed, gesturing to her co-workers. 

Dr. Flug's neck turned red from the red head's compliments, a sweat staining his labcoat.

"I wouldn't worry about them. They can hold their own in fights. Besides, they have me and Black Hat if they somehow cross paths with a powerful demon" A Masami added.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope you enjoy your stay here in hell" Charlie chuckled.

"Oh! Is it alright if we rent some rooms until we have to head back to the living world?" The succubus asked.

"Sure, I'll get you some keys. Wait here while I grab everyone. You're going to be siked when you meet everyone!!!" Charlie beamed running off. 

"I see the resemblance in both of you, but I have to say, she's more bubbly than you" Flug pointed out. 

"She rubbed off on me. Masato, my other twin, and I always played with her when we visited at the Magne's estate. So it's only natural that we're so happy all the time" Masami replied.

"How many siblings do you have?" Demencia questioned. 

"Now that's a surprise"

Charlie came back with three more demons, Masami recognizing one as Vaggie, Charlie's girlfriend.

"Here's everyone! I believe you remember Vaggie?" Charlie smiled.

"I do remember my cousin's girlfriend. It's great to see you again"

"Same here. Been a long time. Three years almost?" the mouth demon smiled softly.

Masami nodded her head and watched in amusement as a tall white spider demon sauntered over to her boss, who recently walked back to the lobby. 

"Hey~" the spider flirted.

Black Hat growled at the spider and transformed into a horrifying monster with multiple eyes and sharp green teeth lining the black slimy skin. 

The spider yelled in horror and backed away from the evil being. 

Black Hat morphed back to his default form abs straightened his coat, a deep unamused frown on his ashen face.

"That's Angel Dust. He's our first client" Charlie pointed out. 

"The fuck was that?! I was just greeting ya!" the spider grumbled.

"No one here wants to fuck you, you fucking spider" Vaggie stated.

"Whaddya mean? Everyone wants a piece of me. Oooo~ A human. Heya, wanna have some fun with me?" Angel walked up to Flug.

"N-No, thank you. I'm not interested" the scientist stuttered.

"Come on, baby. I'll let ya have your way with me. I heard nerds can be real freaky in bed~"

"He isn't interested. Leave him alone, Angel Dust" Masami growled.

The lanky spider sauntered over towards the succubus, his eyes scanning her figure then he rested his stare at her blue orbs. 

"You're the bitch that hot piece of ass talks about, eh? Damn, is your whole family fucking hot?" Angel smirked. 

"Angel, be nice" Charlie sighed. 

The spider shrugged his shoulders and strutted to the bar to annoy the bartender, who cursed under his breath when he caught sight of the pornstar.

"Husk is the bartender and he man's the front desk. He's a hard drinker and he's very easily tempered" Charlie chuckled nervously.

"As you can see, we made a few changes. Without that bar, we'd have one less of a staff" Vaggie frowned, glaring at the red deer demon beside her. 

"Well, you have a staff at least. I'm sure having a bar went be that bad. After all, drinking isn't a sin, getting drunk is. Just as long as sinners aren't getting drunk, then it's fine" Masami smiled. 

"That makes everything a bit better then! Now I don't feel iffy about the bar, not that I hated it before" Charlie beamed. 

"Oh wow! We have more guests! And a bear?" A high pitched voice questioned. Black Hat's crew Glens Dien and saw a small cyclops demon gaping up at them. 

"That's Niffty, she's the maid of the hotel. She's hard to keep up with, literally" Charlie smiled. 

"I don't have time to chat, but it was nice to meet you all!" The small demon said, before zipping off.

"I see what you mean"

"And last but not least, our benefactor, Alastor" Charlie introduced, gesturing towards the tall red deer demon. 

Alastor rushed towards the villain group and grabbed the succubus' hand, kissing it. 

"Oh, what a pleasure to finally meet the Father of Death's daughter! I've heard such great things about you! Your brother did you no justice when he spoke of you!!" Alastor said rapidly.

Why is he yelling? Wait... Alastor... The Radio Demon?!

Masami's wide eyes landed on her cousin in shock, while the princess smiled sheepishly at her. 

When the succubus looked back up at the Overlord, he continued to stare at her, as if waiting for a response. 

"I'm sorry if I seem rude, but I'm surprised someone as powerful as you wants anything to do with a rehabilitation hotel, Mr. Alastor" Masami said, pulling her Habs away from the Radio Demon's grip, slowly covering his gaze from Flug.

"Ah yes, everyone has the same thoughts. I'm providing my services for my own entertainment! And it seems my decision is getting much better! Haha!" 

As if just realizing there were more individuals in the room, the red demon turned his attention towards Black Hat, who was glaring at the Radio Demon. 

Alastor quickly grabbed the villains hand and shook it, each male gripping roughly, enough to break a humans hand.

While they were busy, Masami walked over to her co-workers, grabbing Flug by his labcoat and Demencia's hand, whistling at 505 to follow her. 

The scientist turned red in embarrassment as the red head dragged them away from the two powerful beings. 

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Keeping you guys away from the Radio Demon. He's bad news. I don't know how I missed his energy, but this is bad. You can't be alone with him. He's a great manipulator. Don't make a deal with him... he's like the boss, in a way"

"He can't be that bad. My darling is much more ruthless. I'm sure I can kick his scrawny ass" Demencia cackled.

Alastor's head spun a full 180 upon hearing Demencia's statement, his red eyes forming into radio dials and his black antlers extended.

"Oh, Demencia, why can't you shut up for once? Why do you have to put me in this position with Alastor, of all demons" Masami groaned.

The deer demon suddenly appeared in front of the lizard hybrid, his ever present smile widening, almost splitting his face. 

"Would you like to put that to the test, my dear?" His voice was deeper and loud static filled the air. 

The hairs on Flug's body stood up on end as he cowered behind his only savior. 505 was shielding his face behind his large paws, whimpers leaving his snout.

Demencia solid frozen, gaping up at the Radio Demon in fear. Nothing escaped her mouth, which pissed the Overlord off more.

Black liquid trickled from his mouth, staining his golden teeth, and dripping onto the red carpet.

Masami quickly morphed into her demon form and stood in front of the lizard girl. Her glowing red eyes more prominent against her pitch black skin and white skull face, daring the Radio Demon to attack.

The two powerful demons stood still, waiting for the other to do something. 

Blend Hat watched with amusement, his lips drawn in a deep scowl, while his long brows were arched upwards.

He wanted to see his precious succubus tear the Radio Demon apart, but he knew she wouldn't cause havoc at her cousin's business. Such a shame really. This was merely a battle of intimidation, who'll win, he wasn't sure. He knew that the deer demon was too proud to step down to just anyone, yet his little prize was very devoted to her co-workers and her loved ones. How would this transpire, he wonders?

"What's going on out here?!"

Everyone turned their attention to the new voice, except for the transformed demons.

"Alastor, be smart about this. You don't want to be hunted down by her father, do you?"

That voice... it sounds way too gentle and calm to be in the depths of hell. Who is that? 

The Radio Demon hesitated for a few beats, then he morphed back to his original form, while Masami stepped back, taking careful breaths. 

Holy shit! She was tempted to just knock the demon out and escape back to the living world. 

Charlie rushed to her cousin's side and tried to help her revert back to her original form. 

Masami's glowing red eyes landed on the figure responsible for helping her, causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"Is she okay? Would you like me to help, Charlotte?" The figure questioned.

"She'll be fine in a few minutes. You can't just transform like that, Masami!" Charlie scolded.

Masami wasn't paying attention to the princess, age was more focused on the tall figure standing in front of her.

Now she understood what Charlie had said earlier. This man looks so much like her evil boss, just more white and blue.

"This was a horrible way to meet the Daughter of Death... Oh, well. A pleasure to finally meet you, my Lady, I'm White Hat!"

'Oh Satan, I think I'm going to pass out'

"Masami!?" Charlie cried out.


	8. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Masami wakes up, she has a talk with Alastor then helps Charlie out with work. Chaos erupts and the succubus fixes the problem.

Lashes fluttering softly, Masami woke up from her sudden slumber. Sitting up slowly, she looked around the room, taking in a few paintings of Charlie and her when they were younger. 

'Wait... is this my room? She kept this room the same since I left?'

The succubus was in the middle of sliding out of her soft bed, but stopped when she saw a large lump of blue fur rising and falling.

Her eyes softened at the sight of a sleeping 505, hugging a stuffed goat.

'He's too precious for this world!!'

"You're finally awake?" A gravelly voice grumbled.

Masami looked up towards her door and saw her boss glaring at the sleeping bear in disgust.

"Yeah. Was I out long?" She asked.

"The whole day. That blasted girl was panicking for your well being. It was starting to piss me off. I was planning to kick you out of bed so you could do something about it, but that sad excuse of a copy kept me from doing so. Glad he had paperwork to finish" Black Hat growled in annoyance.

"Thank Lucifer for your opposite. I need recovery time from my transformations, Black Hat. I might end up passing out while I'm walking or talking. It doesn't help that you had me go out on assassination missions before we got to hell" Masami frowned. 

"Where's the fun in allowing you resting time? Maybe I'd enjoy you falling over in exhaustion" he cackled.

"Get out before I--" "What? What would you possibly do to me if I don't leave?" He challenged.

"Just leave me! I have to get ready for the day!" The succubus shouted, chucking a pillow at her boss.

Before the pillow could make contact with the villain, he disappeared, cackling maniacally. 

"He can be a fucking douche when he wants to be" the red head mumbled.

Changing into a new change of clothes, Masami walked out of her room and headed downstairs, her blue eyes sparkling as she saw Niffty zipping passed her, cleaning along the way. Masami chuckled at the small demon and walked into the lobby, seeing Angel Dust flirting with a drunk Husk at the bar. 

The drunk cat demon glanced at the succubus' direction then pleaded for her to help him with an annoyed look on his face. Smiling at him, she made her way towards the two males and perched her arms on the bar counter. 

"How's it going over here, boys?" She questioned, looking at Husk. The tall arachnid looked down at the red head and rose a brow, then he gave her a toothed grin. 

"Just talking with this handsome hunk, sugartits" the spider answered. Two of his hands fluffed up his chest fur, while his second pair fixed his hair. 

"Let's give the guy a break, Angel. He looks done with your shit" Masami smirked. The female demon looked over to Husk, who was downing his booze.

"Don't tell me you're like Vaggie? Can't a guy have some fun around here? First that White Asshole, then you? You both haven't been here for that long and you already think you own the joint. I've been here for three years" Angel complained.

"I actually helped Charlie get this place, so yes, I get to say that I share half of the place. So, watch that mouth of yours, or I'll help watch it for you" Masami grinned widely, her eyes flashing red for a split second. 

Before Angel could come up with a comeback, he was pulled aside by Vaggie, roughly, earning a confused look from the succubus, before turning her attention to the cat demon with a shrug. 

"Are you fucking crazy?! You must really have a death wish! You can't mess with her!" Vaggie scolded. 

"Why the hell not? She's the one who's tellin' me what to do. Thinking she owns this place" the spider grumbled, glaring at the succubus.

"She might as well be the second owner, she's the one who put money into this hotel to get Charlie started! She's a Knight, the second strongest family beside the Magne's. You don't want her family after you" the moth demon warned. 

"This shit again? Why the hell would you think I give a damn about some family? What are they gonna do? Scold me to death?" Angel rolled his eyes. 

"Take this seriously! Her dad is very much known in hell and the living world! He's the Father of Death! You had to have heard of him" Vaggie questioned, exasperated. 

Angel's eyes widened in horror as he chanced a look at red head, seeing that she was no longer there. Then he looked back at the moth demon in hesitation. 

"She's his daughter? And her brother? How? They look harmless"

Vaggie didn't reply, her eye watching Black Hat scaring his human scientist to death, then she looked back at the tall what spider.

"And you should watch out for Masami's boss. I'm really sure we shouldn't trust him... If possible, he looks more threatening than that fucking radio deer" she said softly.

Angel looked over at the dark eldritch and scoffed, crossing his top set of arms. 

"You don't have to tell me twice. That Asshole looks like he doesn't have fun often, besides being a creep" the spider stated. 

Feeling people staring at him, Black Hat's head spun a full 180 at the two demons, causing them to speed walk away, which made him cackle.

Masami walked into the kitchen, after having a talk with Husk, and saw Alastor cooking in front of the stove. She glared at his back and headed for the fridge, grabbing an bright red apple. Tossing it up in the air, she made her way out, but was stopped by a tentacle wrapping around her waist.

"Oh, not you too! What do you want from me?" She asked. Her horns growing out of her skull and her eyes glowing a dangerous bright blue. 

"I wish not to fight, my dear. I was merely going to apologize for my behavior for earlier" the deer demon said. His glowing red eyes examining the red head from head to toe, relishing the text that she was giving off such a threatening aura. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of her possibly hurting him. It's been so long since he's had a demon who was at the same level of strength as him, if not stronger. Yes, he was aware of other powerful Overlords, but he wasn't interested in them, they were boring, but she and her boss peaked his interest. 

Her brother, on the other hand. 

Alastor suppressed an uncomfortable shiver, masking it by clearing his throat. Her brother wasn't as persistent as that spider, but Masato still advanced him on several occasions. Don't get him wrong, the young lad (older than Alastor) was very enjoyable to talk to, but his flirting made the deer demon cringe.

"You want to apologize to me? The Radio Demon apologizing? What a funny joke" Masami rolled her eyes, shaking the Overlord from his thoughts.

Alastor's brows furrowed and his grin widened, strained. Alastor was being a gentleman, apologizing for something he wouldn't have done for just anyone. And this girl had the gall to roll her eyes at him? Well, he'll just have to convince her otherwise if he's going to move on with his plans, having added her abs her group earlier in the day. 

"I'm sure you are surprised to hear that I have been surprised by you protecting that useless human, noble; if you may" he continued. 

"Dr. Flug is anything but useless, you asswipe. He's more useful than you. If that's you apologizing then offending my co-workers, then that's a funny way of doing so. Now let me go before you end up like the rest of the poor sinners who were killed at your hands" Masami threatened. 

The Radio Demon laughed at her threat, wiping a fake tear from his eye, making the red head seethe with anger. Then he suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her eyes to narrow, daring him to harm her. 

"You're such a card, my dear. Though I must say, you look ravishing being held back, all the while you glaring at me with those lovely blue eyes of yours" he purred. He rested his palm against her cheek, running his thumb along her red lips, his sharp nail gently digging into the flesh.

Masami opened her jaw and dug her sharp fangs into his thumb, making the deer demon's eyes widen in shock and pull his hand back. His glowing red eyes turned into radio dials for a few milliseconds before returning to normal, the demon barking an amused laugh. 

"Oh, darling, I've a feeling we'll get along nicely"he stated. He snapped his fingers, causing the black slimy tendrils to disappear, releasing the succubus. She glared at Alastor one last time then left the kitchen, walking back to the lobby, spotting Charlie talking to Dr. Flug, petting 505.

Masami let out a small sigh and walked towards them, smiling at the sight of the blue bear wagging his tail happily. 

"Hey, guys. Guess who's back from the dead?" Masami chuckled, tossing the apple into the air and catching it. 

Charlie gasped and ran towards her cousin trapping herin a tight hug, causing the succubus to laugh a bit, hugging her back. 

"Don't scare me like that! I was so worried!" The princess sighed with relief. 

"Sorry, you know how I am when people I care about are in danger. Speaking about people I care about, do you needed any help since I'm here now?"

"Yes! You're a godsend! I have so much paperwork to do!" Charlie beamed. 

A few hours passed by of the two hell-born demons working together, occasionally stopping to take a break and getting interrupted by Black Hat or Alastor. 

Once they finally completed the paperwork, they headed to the lobby to relax with everyone. When they arrived, they watched in surprise at the scene brie them. 

Black Hat was holding Dr. Flug up by his throat, while his free hand was pulled back and ready to punch the poor scientist. Vaggie was chasing after a laughing Angel, yelling curses in Spanish at the pornstar. And Demencia was making a mess, while Niffty and 505 cleaned after her. All the while, Alastor was sitting in a chair, sipping some coffee, enjoying the scene unfold in front. 

What the hell happened while Charlie and Masami were away to cause almost everyone to wreak havoc? 

"Guys?! What's going on here?!" Charlie questioned, worriedly eyeing the Radio Demon. 

Everyone ignored the princess, they were all busy with their own thing. Masami walked up to get cousin and placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from intervening. Then the red head motioned for Charlie to cover her ears, the princess doing so quickly, eyes wide with concern. 

Alastor watched the succubus closely with intrigue on his features. 

Masami closed her eyes tightly and let a piercing screech leave her lips, causing everyone to cover their ears in pain, while Alastor cringed, his ears flattening a bit. 

After gaining everyone's attention, she quiets down and crossed her arms over her chest, sending her cousin a worried look. The princess gave her a reassuring smile and they both turn their attention back to the group. 

"What an interesting ability to have, my dear!" Alastor complimented, enthusiastically. 

"Seriously not the time, Alastor. What the hell happened in here?" Masami growled. She glared at everyone in the room, everyone but Black Hat seemed scared by the angry succubus. No one was going to talk, which made the red head more angry, but before she could say anything more, a door slammed open and White Hat ran out with a worried but angry look on his face. 

"What was that loud noise? What's going on?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know as well" Masami scoffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be putting a hold on this story, until I know what to do with it. I recently had another story idea involving Masami and the Villainous crew and I have to write it out veggie I forget about it. I'll come back to this story, since I enjoyed the chapters I wrote. I'm not gong to leave it behind.


End file.
